The present invention relates to a grip of a gardening tool, which is formed with a fitting hole. The inner wall of the fitting hole is disposed with multiple symmetrically arranged engaging faces which define a specific space in which a flat, rectangular or hexagonal fitting section of different tools can be accommodated to firmly associate the grip with different tools.
There are various types of gardening tools which are used at different sites and for different purposes. These gardening tools can be used in association with a long stem.
Most of the existing gardening tools have flat, rectangular or hexagonal fitting sections. For example, FIGS. 9 and 10 respectively show a harrow 8 with a flat fitting section 81 and a hoe 9 with a hexagonal fitting section 91. The different fitting sections 81, 91 are used in accordance with different application forces and manner of working. The different fitting sections 81, 91 have different advantages. For example, the flat fitting section 81 is more easily manufactured, while the hexagonal fitting section 91 can be more firmly associated with the grip. However, different grips 83, 93 respectively formed with a flat fitting hole 82 and a hexagonal fitting hole 92 must be respectively co-used with the different fitting sections. Under such a circumstance, for use of a tool 9 with hexagonal fitting section 91, a grip 93 with the hexagonal fitting hole 92 must be prepared. When another tool formed with an otherwise shaped fitting section is used, a different grip must be further prepared. As a result, many different grips must be prepared for the tools with different fitting sections. This leads to a limitation on the use of the grip and increases costs.